Confuzeded
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: YYHIY Guess what? Kagome is travelling (Sp?) with some mysterious guy, worrying the others who are at Kaede's hut. To add onto problems, Koenma is missing! Now that's one mystery the Spirit Detectives have to solve. (New Summary)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Do not ask my why I named it "Confuzeded" I just wanted to so blame... blame my sister... no, no blame my friend... no that's not the person. Heheh...  
  
Summary: King Yama is frantically looking for his son, while the Inu Gang is back at Kaede's village worrying about Kagome traveling around the Feudal Era with this mysterious teenage boy. ~ ~ ~  
  
~*Spirit World*~  
  
Botan had entered Koenma's office to tell him some urgent news. She had her  
  
eyes closed, thinking Koenma was there. She was chattering about a new mission King  
  
Yama had ordered her to tell him. After a few seconds of talking-to herself, she had  
  
noticed that Koenma was awfully silent and opened her eyes.  
  
"KOENMA-SAMA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shouted Botan. Everybody in  
  
Spirit World heard that and rushed into the room.  
  
~*Feudal Era*~  
  
Two figures had walked through the Inuyasha forest heading to Kaede's village.  
  
One was a tall figure with brown hair and brownish like gold eyes. On his forehead, a  
  
junior mark lied. His figure was calm and collective. He was wearing a blue Chinese  
  
fighting kimono with the undershirt as white and the pants as yellowish- gold. The other  
  
was a teenage girl that looked about eighteen or nineteen. (A/n: Should've told you  
  
earlier. Kagome is like eighteen years old.) Her ocean blue eyes held happiness. Her long  
  
midnight hair tied back in a high ponytail. She wore white jean shorts and a light blue  
  
sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Koenma-koi, are you sure they'll understand?" asked the mature teenager.  
  
Koenma took her hand and gave a light squeeze to reassure her.  
  
"Why are you so worked up, Kagome? They will understand. They are your  
  
friends. Are they not?" Kagome nodded. "Good."  
  
They started to near the village, and Koenma had wrinkled his nose because the  
  
smell of the village contained sweat, sweat, and more sweat of ningens. The other scents  
  
weren't as strong as the sweat, but you could smell them. Koenma's nose was burning.  
  
He had to get out, but he could not. Therefore, he had concentrated mostly on smelling  
  
Kagome's scent, which was very intoxicating. Her scent smelled like Sakura blossoms  
  
and morning dew.  
  
"Kagome-onee-chan!" yelled someone. It was a kitsune that had a bushy red tail  
  
and red hair, which was tied back. His emerald green eyes filled with joy and gleefulness.  
  
He had run towards Kagome and jumped, knowing that she'll catch him.  
  
Kagome caught him with ease. She was used to it. "Why, hello, Shippou, was  
  
everything okay while I was gone?" The rest of the Inu Group had come out to greet  
  
Kagome.  
  
"No, because, Inuyasha kept whacking me."  
  
"You are lying, brat!" yelled Inuyasha. Shippou had put up his act and secretly  
  
stuck his tongue at Inuyasha without Kagome knowing.  
  
"Inuyasha, is this true?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Feh, no! Of course, it's not true. The stupid kitsune always makes these things  
  
up." Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, I am not in the mood to use the 'S' word on you. It is because I have  
  
something important to tell you." Everyone looked at Kagome. "I am leaving the group."  
  
Shock is what everyone felt. They just looked at her like she was joking. They just  
  
couldn't bring themselves to think that Kagome. Kagome would leave the group. They  
  
were like a family.  
  
"B-but why?!" cried Shippou.  
  
"It is because she will be searching with me." Said our forgotten Koenma. They  
  
all looked at him. They had just noticed.  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango. She was eyeing the man that was  
  
next to Kagome. He radiated off some sort of energy but could not tell what kind of  
  
energy it is.  
  
"Of course, I'm sure." Said Kagome.  
  
"B-but you'll s-still v-visit us?" sniffled Shippou. Kagome smiled gently at him.  
  
"I will. I love you guys, and I would never in my life leave you guys forever."  
  
Said Kagome, while cuddling Shippou.  
  
The group was satisfied by that answer. "Well, Kagome-sama, can you tell us  
  
who is that?" asked Miroku, pointing his hand towards Koenma.  
  
"Oh! That is Koenma, my mate-to-be." Shocked again was there answer. Sango,  
  
Miroku, and Inuyasha's eyes were widened. They did not even know Kagome knew the  
  
term "mate".  
  
~*Yu Yu Gang*~  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were attending school, while Hiei just perched  
  
himself on a tree that was near yet far away from the school. The smell of ningens were  
  
hard to bear, but he could stand it. "HIEI!!!"  
  
The fire apparition stood on the tree branch now. Glaring at Botan, she had  
  
disturbed him greatly. Botan seemed unaffected by the glare and quickly shouted. "Tell  
  
Yusuke and the others to meet at Spirit World! It is urgent news!"  
  
"Hn." Botan left. 'When was it never urgent?' mused Hiei, as he sent a telepathic  
  
message to Kurama to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara to meet at Spirit World.  
  
~*Kagome and Koenma*~  
  
It was near dark, and Kagome and Koenma had collected at most seven shards. It  
  
was very exciting for these two young couples (*cough* yeah right *cough*). Earlier  
  
they had discussed to meet each other at least once a week, mostly for Sango and  
  
Shippou's sake.  
  
"Kagome, why don't we take a break?" asked Koenma. He could tell his soon-to-  
  
be-mate was tired.  
  
Kagome yawned and nodded her head in a sleepy way. Koenma just chuckled and  
  
wrapped his arms securely around her waist and jumped onto a tree branch.  
  
~*Spirit World*~  
  
The Yu Yu Gang was in front of Spirit World. They were not allowed to enter in,  
  
for some sort of reason. Minutes passed by, they still stood in front of Spirit World.  
  
Frustrated, Yusuke barged in. Ogres were all over the place, when he entered. They kept  
  
doing their jobs as if they did not notice him.  
  
Jorge came to greet them. "Why, Yusuke, what has taken you so long to get here?  
  
Where is Kurama and the others?"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU HAD US WAITING OUTSIDE, AND NOW WE'RE ABLE TO  
  
ENTER HERE?! YOU GUYS JUST SAID FOR US TO WAIT OUTSIDE!"  
  
outrageously yelled Yusuke.  
  
"You mean someone told you to wait out there? King Yama wanted you all to  
  
meet him at his office. He has something important to tell you." Yusuke looked about to  
  
strangle someone or tear them to pieces.  
  
"Relax, Yusuke." Said Kurama. He, Hiei, and Kuwabara heard all the yelling  
  
from outside. They were quite mad about them making them wait outside. "Jorge, can  
  
you please take us to King Yama's office?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
They all had reached King Yama's office. It took about half an hour to get there.  
  
"Hold on, I will tell King Yama that you are here." Said Jorge. He opened the door a bit.  
  
Only enough for his head to stick in. He stuck his out and told them to come in.  
  
They all did, and now before them is the Great King Yama. Kurama bowed to  
  
show him some respect. "Well, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, I guess you have not  
  
heard what has happened?" They all shook their heads as in to say no. "My son, Koenma,  
  
is... missing." Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes had widened a lot, while Hiei and Kurama's  
  
were just a bit.  
  
"How can the stupid toddler be missing?!" Yelled Yusuke. King Yama glared at  
  
the sudden-not really sudden- outburst.  
  
"Can't you track Koenma?" Asked Kuwabara. King Yama sadly shook his head.  
  
"I had scanned all three worlds, and my son is nowhere to be found. That is why  
  
you all are going to search for him. Koenma would not just leave here. He would have  
  
told Jorge, who would be making up excuses for him to stay." Said King Yama.  
  
"King Yama," began Kurama, "Do you have any sort of clues as in to where  
  
Koenma was leaving at?"  
  
"I am sorry, Kurama. I do not have any clues as to where my son is." Kurama  
  
smirked mentally. He would enjoy this mission, since it was like a puzzle.  
  
"Hn. So, did you check his desk?" Asked Hiei. It was more of a command to tell  
  
him.  
  
King Yama's eyes had seemed to brighten up a bit. "No, but you could check  
  
some clues over there. I bet he has some sort of clue." They all nodded and left to go  
  
search around Koenma's office to find clues of his disappearance.  
  
END OF CHAPTER~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*  
  
A/n: I wanted to try making a Kagome/Koenma fic. It's because I have this very sudden interest in writing one. Plus, they are rare seriously rare. So, can someone tell me any fic with a Kagome/Koenma pairing? I would appreciate that a lot. I already know two authors that have a Kagome/Koenma fic just to tell you. They are Kuroi Ikazuchi and BloodRoseOTDemon. Well, ja. 


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:  
  
King Yama's eyes had seemed to brighten up a bit. "No, but you could check  
  
some clues over there. I bet he has some sort of clue." They all nodded and left to go  
  
search around Koenma's office to find clues of his disappearance.  
  
This Time:  
  
"Hey, guys! Help me get this drawer open!" Yelled Kuwabara. The drawer was  
  
locked really well. The drawer seemed to have a spell around it, a really good one. As  
  
much as Kuwabara kept pulling on it, the drawer won't budge not one bit.  
  
"Hn. Move you, buffoon." Said Hiei. Kuwabara was angered at what Hiei called  
  
him. He stopped pulling on the drawer and was in front of Hiei looking down at him.  
  
"Shrimp, say that to my face."  
  
"You mean buffoon? Or, idiot? Or, Moron? Pick your choice." Said Hiei with a  
  
smirk.  
  
"Grr... that's it." Kurama sighed at those two and began examining the drawer's  
  
spell. Since it has a spell, Koenma must have wanted no one to see. He examined it some  
  
more. This spell looked like it had no flaws or anything. This just made him smirk, much  
  
more; but then frowned a bit. 'Hm... If all the stuff we needed to find is here, then  
  
where's the joy of finding out this puzzle?'  
  
//Fox, just open the damn drawer. The sooner we find the stupid little spirit world  
  
prince, the better.// Hiei had sent him a telepathic message.  
  
//But, where's the fun in solving things?//  
  
//This is no time for fun, fox.// Hiei had been sending these telepathic messages to  
  
Kurama, while dodging and deflecting Kuwabara's wild kicks and punches.  
  
Yusuke had just been searching around Koenma's office. He would never admit it,  
  
but he cared for Koenma. It was just that, he did not want anyone know that he had a soft  
  
spot.  
  
The room felt different, ever since he had stepped one foot in the room. Yusuke  
  
just could not pinpoint what was so different about the room. Then, something had caught  
  
his eyes. It was a picture, of an ocean.  
  
Yusuke started to walk towards the picture. The rest of the gang had stopped and  
  
looked at each other. Yusuke took the picture off the wall and took out something. "Hey,  
  
guys look at what I found."  
  
~*Feudal Era-Kagome n Koenma*~  
  
Morning had struck, waking up Kagome. She felt two strong arms wrapped  
  
securely around her waist. She turned her head to see Koenma's sleeping face. 'He looks  
  
so cute!' mused Kagome. She started to snuggle against him. 'I guess, I could take a few  
  
more minutes of sleep.'  
  
Few hours past and it was now the afternoon, Kagome found herself on the  
  
ground with a soft red material over her. "I see that you are awake, Kagome." She heard  
  
her soon-to-be-mate say.  
  
"Koenma...? What time is it?" Kagome yawned out.  
  
"It is already the afternoon."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Asked Koenma.  
  
"No." Kagome's stomach growled. She blushed a bit.  
  
Koenma chuckled at her, not before saying, "Sure, Kagome, sure."  
  
~*Spirit World-Koenma's office*~  
  
"What is that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of note." Noted Kurama.  
  
"Hn. Open the note and read it to us, detective." Said Hiei. Yusuke then opened  
  
the note and looked at it strangely. "Can't you read, detective? I knew that you were  
  
stupid, but not as stupid as the buffoon over there."  
  
Kuwabara glared at him. "Shrimp, how dare you call-..."  
  
"You, two, be quiet. Yusuke just hand me the note, so I'll read it." Said Kurama.  
  
Yusuke handed him the note.  
  
Kurama then looked at it. "No wonder, he could not read it. It is in a youkai  
  
language, a very old kind of youkai language to be precise."  
  
"Whatever, Kurama. Just read the damn note and we'll find Koenma much  
  
faster." Said Hiei. He was getting irritated by the minute.  
  
"You should not rush things, Hiei." Hiei glared at Kurama. "Well, it says... to  
  
open the drawer, you must find a key. Clues will be given to help you find the key. Your  
  
first clue is: It's inside and outside at the same time. Humans use this thing to put their  
  
stuff in it. It also has a code, which is 5, 23, 19."  
  
"Um... what is it? Does anybody know?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn. Baka, it's that contraption you call a locker." Said Hiei.  
  
"Okay, the two of you no arguing, save it for later." Said Kurama.  
  
"You know what. That code sounds so familiar." Said Yusuke. They all looked at  
  
him, waiting for him to remember why it seemed so familiar.  
  
~*Feudal Era-Inu Gang*~  
  
Inuyasha was pacing back and forth across the hut. Shippou looked at him,  
  
following him with his eyes. Sango was looking at the hut's ceiling, worrying about  
  
Kagome. Miroku was outside the hut, meditating. Kirara had just taken a nap, she was  
  
worried about Kagome, but it was no use to worry over her like that. She would come  
  
back. She had promised to come back, and Kagome always keeps her promise.  
  
"Why can't I stop worrying about Kagome?!" yelled Inuyasha. He punched the  
  
floor, making a little crater.  
  
"Inuyasha, we're all worrying about her. I know it is difficult, but we just have to  
  
hope that she is okay." Said Sango. She had started fidgeting with her shirt, her worries  
  
seemed to not go away. 'Kagome-chan, wherever you are, I hope you are safe.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER ~!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
This Time:  
  
"Inuyasha, we're all worrying about her. I know it is difficult, but we just have to  
  
hope that she is okay." Said Sango. She had started fidgeting with her shirt, her worries  
  
seemed to not go away. 'Kagome-chan, wherever you are, I hope you are safe.'  
  
This Time:  
  
"Why does it seem familiar to you, detective," growled Hiei impatiently.  
  
Yusuke began to rub his chin and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, you  
  
see I like to take things from people's locker. Well, I used to because they had nice stuff,  
  
but when I became a Spirit Detective it became boring and dull."  
  
Hiei was so impatient; he started to probe Yusuke's mind. It was in a matter of  
  
seconds that Hiei found out. "It's locker 1533." He then snatched the paper from Kurama,  
  
and he headed towards Yusuke's school.  
  
"Well, there he goes," said Kurama. He left in a rush also. He didn't want Hiei to  
  
finish the puzzle just yet.  
  
"Kuwabara, we better get going," said Yusuke. He said it to no one in particular  
  
for Kuwabara went ahead of him too.  
  
"Damnit." Yusuke then ran to catch up with his teammates.  
  
~*Koenma & Kagome*~  
  
Koenma had put a barrier around him and Kagome, and Kagome shot a purifying  
  
arrow towards the youkai. It had passed through the barrier and hit the youkai directly. It  
  
slowly turned into ashes, and the wind blew, scattering the youkai's remains.  
  
"Yay! We did it again!" exclaimed Kagome. She hugged Koenma tightly to her.  
  
Koenma let the barrier drop down, for he knew that there was no danger near them.  
  
"We better take a bath now. I feel all dirty," said Kagome. Koenma nodded, and  
  
they both walked towards the nearest springs.  
  
~*Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, & Inuyasha*~  
  
"Damnit, that's it!" yelled Inuyasha. He stood up and ran out the hut, searching  
  
for Kagome and Koenma.  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed. "We should go after him, before he gets hurt."  
  
"Hai," said Sango. They both stood.  
  
"Kirara, Shippou, tell Kaede-sama that we will be leaving to get Inuyasha," said  
  
Miroku. His hand slowly began to move towards Sango's butt.  
  
"Hai!" exclaimed Shippou.  
  
"Mew!" said Kirara.  
  
"Well, let's get going Hou-PERVERT!!!" shouted Sango. She slapped Miroku on  
  
the head, and Miroku now has a nice red handprint on his left cheek.  
  
Sango was huffing a bit, and she dragged Miroku out of the hut. "Lady Sango, I  
  
am sorry. I cannot control myself! It is my cursed hand!"  
  
"Why you, monk?! You should stop touching me like that!" There were a lot of  
  
sounds that were heard like: Whack, Slap, Bash, and Boom.  
  
~*Back with Hiei, Yusuke, and the rest*~  
  
"Damnit, Hiei, you should've waited for us," said Yusuke as he tried to catch his  
  
breath.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. He did the locker combination, but he could not open it.  
  
"Hiei, you are doing it all wrong," said Kurama. "Here, let me try it."  
  
Hiei stepped aside and let Kurama do it. Kurama did the combo, and he opened it.  
  
Another letter was inside.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm confused," said Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei snorted and said, "You are always confused, idiot."  
  
Kuwabara grew angry, but he held it back. "No, it's just that. Well, the thing said  
  
it is like inside and outside at the same time and has the combination of whatever it is.  
  
How is it that a locker is inside and outside the same time."  
  
"Well, Kuwabara," began Kurama, "the locker is inside the school building, but it  
  
is outside the classrooms. Now, do you get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I get it now. Just open the letter and read it to us." Kurama then took the  
  
letter and opened it. He took out something that looked like a keychain. It was a glassball  
  
and it was attached to the letter, saying "Shikon on Tama".  
  
"Okay, how is this supposed to help us?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama still looked at it. "I don't know, Yusuke. Do you have any clues as where  
  
this is from, Hiei, Kuwabara?"  
  
"Am I supposed to know what that is, fox?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Nope," said Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama then put the keychain in his pocket. "This is some strange clue Koenma  
  
has given us. I will go research on where this came from. You all can take a break if you  
  
want to." Kurama then began walking away.  
  
"I'm going to go to Makai," said Hiei and left in a great speed.  
  
"Well, I'm bummed out. I'll just go to the arcade," said Yusuke as he walked the  
  
opposite direction Kurama was going.  
  
Kuwabara sighed mentally and said, "Well, I'll just go to Genkai's temple. I will  
  
get to see my Yukina." Kuwabara then ran in happiness towards the direction of Genkai's  
  
temple.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
**_Last Time_**:  
  
Kuwabara sighed mentally and said, "Well, I'll just go to Genkai's temple. I will  
  
get to see my Yukina." Kuwabara then ran in happiness towards the direction of Genkai's  
  
temple.  
  
**_This Time_**:  
  
The Spirit Detectives now were all at Koenma's office. King Yama and Botan  
  
were also there. "So, do you know any clues that will lead us to where Koenma is?"  
  
"No, King Yama," said Kurama. "All we have found is this keychain." Kurama  
  
lifted a keychain that looked like a glass ball. It was hanging on a string and a paper was  
  
attached to the string. It had the words Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Strange. What does the fake copy of a Shikon no Tama have to do with  
  
Koenma?" asked King Yama.  
  
"We have no idea, sir," said Botan. "Though, I'm sure Kurama has done some  
  
research." The gang looked at Kurama.  
  
"Hai, I have. Though, I only got the information on what the Shikon no Tama was.  
  
It didn't tell me of it's birthplace or how it was made. Though, it stated that it was a  
  
powerful jewel that could increase your powers a hundred folds. It can grant any wish, of  
  
the owners desires."  
  
The group was in awe of how powerful the jewel is. With that, any youkai could  
  
take over Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai.  
  
"Was there any protectors or such?" asked Botan.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hn. Tell us." Hiei wanted to know more about the jewel.  
  
"The first protectors were demon exterminators. They had protected the jewel, but  
  
they had handed it down to a miko for they could not purify it."  
  
"Purify?" asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama looked at them and said, "Yes, purify. They did not want the jewel to  
  
become corrupted, so they gave the jewel to the miko, Kikyou. It has said that she and a  
  
hanyou fell in love, but they betrayed each other. They both died in the same die and the jewel   
  
was burned with her, after she pinned the hanyou against the Goshinboku, the God Tree."  
  
"Wait, Kurama, before you continue. Did you do any research on the Goshinboku?" asked  
  
King Yama.  
  
"Iie, but I'll do it after I tell you the story." King Yama nodded.  
  
"Well, fifty years later, a girl mysteriously appeared there. She looked exactly like  
  
Kikyou, except for her eyes. She also had broke the spell Kikyou had placed on the  
  
hanyou. They even found out she had the Shikon no Tama reside in her, too. Though, a  
  
centipede youkai ripped it out of her body. The inu hanyou defeated the centipede youkai,  
  
but a crow demon shattered the jewel and..."  
  
Everyone looked at Kurama impatiently. They wanted to know what else he was  
  
going to say. "It just ends there."  
  
"Well, I'll go research on the Goshinboku." Said Kurama. He walked out of the  
  
room, and everyone just stood and didn't know what to do.  
  
"I want to find out what happens next!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei glared at him and said, "Shut up you dolt."  
  
Kuwabara glared at him and said, "Who are you calling a dolt, shrimp?" His voice  
  
became louder, as he said each word.  
  
Yusuke shook his head, as those two fought. Botan and King Yama left the room.  
  
Yusuke soon counted in his head, 'Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five...'  
  
Kuwabara now lied flat on the ground unconscious. 'Well, next time I'll count down  
  
from five.'  
  
"Don't even bother, detective." Hiei left the room, as fast as a speeding bullet, but  
  
faster.  
  
**! ! !**  
  
"I'm so happy, Koenma-koi!" exclaimed Kagome. She began skipping along the  
  
road, and Koenma couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"So, why are you happy?"  
  
Kagome stopped skipping and turned around. "I won't tell you. Where's the fun  
  
in telling you if you don't even try to guess it."  
  
Koenma raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "So, are you happy because your  
  
with me?"  
  
Kagome gave him a sly smirk and said, "Maybe." Koenma was in front of  
  
Kagome and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you happy because you are with me collecting the shards, and we are  
  
spending time together?" whispered Koenma.  
  
"I don't know you tell me," replied Kagome. Koenma then had this mischievous  
  
glint in his eyes. Kagome, though, did not notice it.  
  
"Well, then Kagome..." began Koenma. Kagome looked at him questionably.  
  
Koenma started tickling her, and they both fell onto the ground. Well, they started rolling  
  
to the side, but the problem is to the side it was slanted, and it led to the road they were  
  
before a few minutes ago. Let's just say they were rolling down the hill.  
  
Laughter was heard from both of them, and they were covered in dirt, twigs, and  
  
more dirt. They got up and started dusting themselves. "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Koenma looked at Kagome, very clueless.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kagome my dear?"  
  
Kagome playfully glared at him, "You know what I mean."  
  
Koenma acted all innocence and said, "No, I don't. Which, 'Don't ever do that  
  
again' do you mean?"  
  
"Is it this?" Koenma began tickling her on her side. Kagome began laughing.  
  
"S-s-stop! Hahahah!" Kagome couldn't contain herself. Koenma kept tickling her,  
  
until after a few minutes. They were now lying back against a tree. Kagome's head rested  
  
on Koenma's shoulder.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds, until Kagome spoke, "Koenma-koi, did you tell  
  
your father?" Koenma didn't look at her but stared at the sky.  
  
"Let's just say I left a couple of clues. Though, I don't want them to find out yet."  
  
Kagome looked at him questionably.  
  
"Find out? You don't want them to find out about us?" Kagome rather felt hurt.  
  
Koenma noticed the hurt tone Kagome gave off. "No, it's not that. It's just that...  
  
it's complicated."  
  
"How's it complicatd?"  
  
"Well, I... I just don't want you to get hurt. You are the most precious thing in  
  
my life. I would break if you get hurt. Many would use you as a weakness against me."  
  
"So, being the ruler of Reikai is more important?" asked Kagome.  
  
Koenma looked at her disbelievingly. "It is important, but I don't care anymore. I  
  
do care about the Ningenkai and the people, but you are the most precious thing in my  
  
life." Kagome smiled.  
  
She hugged him and whispered, "Daisuki **(**A/n: I love you**)**, Koenma- koi."  
  
"Well, well, well, what a lovely couple I see here," said a new voice.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: After saying it... _starts counting_ about 44 times you should get it.  
  
**A/n**: I have not done this for a long time, but... yeah, I will just say it. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate them.   
  
**_Last Time_**:  
  
She hugged him and whispered, "Daisuki (A/n: I love you), Koenma- koi."  
  
"Well, well, well, what a lovely couple I see here," said a new voice.  
  
**_This Time_**:  
  
Koenma stood in front of Kagome, protectively. "Show yourself!" Even though,  
  
he was not much of a fighter of himself, actually he was a wimp. However, if it had to do  
  
anything with Kagome, he would do anything. Fight to the death; throw away his title,  
  
just anything for her.  
  
"Hn. Fine." The man, no youkai, stepped out of the shadows. Kagome's eyes  
  
widened and jumped onto her feet. She took out her bow and an arrow and notched it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?!" shouted Kagome, while glaring at him.  
  
**..::Meanwhile::..  
**  
Kurama began to do his studies. This added a lot of tension to him. As much as  
  
this was a great mystery to him, he could not help but feel stressed out. "Now, I wonder if  
  
the Goshinboku tree is still alive." He started searching, through the ancient living things  
  
section.  
  
The place seemed dusty and a bit dark. He gave up on that, after searching for a  
  
couple of hours. 'Now, where to start?' He asked himself.  
  
Somehow, he ended up to a book about shrines. Kurama frowned. He did not  
  
know why he was looking through here. However, he could not help but be a bit  
  
interested.  
  
Kurama opened the book and ended up looking at a certain shrine. "Kurama..." A  
  
voice had broken his concentration on reading. He looked to see who it was. It was none  
  
other than Hiei.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn. Right now, King Yama wants us to go to his office," replied Hiei, bluntly.  
  
Kurama stood, leaving the book open.  
  
"Alright Hiei." They both exited Spirit World's library.  
  
**::At King Yama's Office::**  
  
"I am glad that you are here," calmly said King Yama, as he leaned back on his  
  
chair. Yusuke and Kuwabara had this tired look and said, "uhuh" in a sleepy like tone.  
  
King Yama would have done something to them for their lack of disrespect but  
  
ignored them. "Well, as you can see, we still have no clues as to where Koenma is.  
  
Though, I have to give you a new mission that was supposed to be given to you by  
  
Koenma directly."  
  
It was silent, until, "Yeah, yeah, just give us the damn mission, so we can go  
  
finish the other," rudely said Yusuke.  
  
King Yama shot him a glare and said, "Very well then, this mission requires all of  
  
you to go to the Higurashi shrine. There have been sudden energies emitting around the  
  
place. I do not know what type of energy it is nor does anyone else, so I want you all to  
  
check it out."  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded in an understanding way, while Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
replied, "Uhuh..."  
  
King Yama glared at them both and sighed a bit. "Though, after doing this, each  
  
day one of you will check the shrine, while looking for any signs of energy and my son. I  
  
am sorry for doing this to you, but this whole thing about my son disappearing and these  
  
signs of energies appearing... I am very sorry."  
  
"That is all right, King Yama," said Kurama. Even though, he had been a bit...  
  
stressed, researching for things and such, while helping them look for it.  
  
Botan shooed them out and brought them to the Ningenkai. "Good luck, you  
  
guys!" She said in her cheerful tone, while going back to Spirit World.  
  
"I wonder why she isn't coming with us?" asked Kuwabara. He was right. The  
  
three pondered in that. Botan would usually come with them, if she could not, she would  
  
have told them why.  
  
Yusuke shook his head and said, "Let's just go. We can probably ask her that  
  
later." As Yusuke looked at the shrine, he groaned. "...stairs... god damn it! I hate these  
  
kinds of stairs!" Kuwabara knew what he meant. Genkai-obaa-san's stairs were exactly  
  
like these, except longer... much longer.  
  
"Don't worry, Yusuke, these steps are not like Genkai's," assured Kurama.  
  
Yusuke looked at him. "But they are almost like Genkai's, except shorter!" He  
  
paused and said, "Forget it. Let's just get going."  
  
Hiei, well, was way ahead of them. He waited for them impatiently on the top step.  
  
"At least, we know shorty is excited to do this mission," murmured Kuwabara to himself,  
  
as he climbed up the steps along with Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"I heard that you fool," calmly replied Hiei.  
  
Kurama sighed and said, "No fighting you two. We already get enough of it  
  
everyday. Please make this day an exception."  
  
Kuwabara sighed.  
  
Hiei just said his usual remark, which was, "Hn."  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara finally reached to the top. As if on cue, an old  
  
man greeted them. "Hello, boys, do you want a tour of this shrine?"  
  
They did not know what to say, so Kurama being the voice of the group said,  
  
"Why, yes, sir." The rest looked at him, as if he was crazy.  
  
"What? This is an interesting shrine to learn. I have not seen much shrines that  
  
still holds ancient beings and such." Kurama stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever." Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara replied. Kurama sighed. He really was  
  
alone in the group.  
  
"Alright then!" exclaimed the man. He led them to a tree. They, as in Kurama,  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, felt a bit of strange powers emitting from the tree.  
  
"This tree is called the Goshinkboku, also known as the God Tree," said the man.  
  
Their eyes widened. 'The Goshiboku!' Those two words rang in their heads.  
  
"This tree has been living for thousands of years. Though, my granddaughter  
  
knows way more about it, but sadly," he sighed sadly, (A/n: really that sounds funny...  
  
_receiving odd stares_ seriously!) "She is sick with..." He sighed once again.  
  
"Tuberculosis". (A/n: are you all right, person?)  
  
"Ojii-san, stop making up that stuff about Kagome," said a little boy. He looked  
  
about eleven or twelve.  
  
The old man turned around. "Souta, we need to make excuses for your sister."  
  
"But, Ojii-san, wouldn't a simple "common cold" or a "fever" be easy to say."  
  
"Nonsense! We need Kagome out of school for a month!" exclaimed the old man.  
  
The boy sighed dejectedly. "I am going to go get Kagome-nee-san's homework."  
  
When the boy past by them a bit, he stopped.  
  
He whispered something to Kurama so his Ojii-san could not hear. "Do not listen  
  
about what he says about Kagome-nee-san. She just has a cold, and she is with her  
  
boyfriend, Koenma." The boy walked down the steps.  
  
Now, Kurama and the group were confused. So, does she have tuberculosis or  
  
does she have a cold?  
  
"So does your granddaughter have Tuberculosis or a cold?" asked Kurama  
  
The old man looked at him. "No, she has pneumonia." Small sweat drops  
  
appeared behind their heads. It was obvious that the old man was lying.  
  
Yusuke scratched his head, "So old man does that mean she has a cold,  
  
tuberculosis, or pneumonia?"  
  
"Neither, she is running a high fever." (A/N: ROFL ...ow my side hurts) A  
  
couple of more sweat drops appeared in the back of their head.  
  
**..::Meanwhile::..**  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. He had watched the young couple for a couple of days.  
  
Though, he seemed to be a bit... what's that word? Oh, yes, envious. He did not know,  
  
maybe it was because of how their affections for each other were very strong.  
  
"I own these lands, Inuyasha's wench, but wait you are not his wench. You are  
  
this low classed human's bitch."  
  
At this, Koenma's eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru. He was not a human. That  
  
insulted him very much. People had criticized him of his toddler form, but he did not like  
  
the fact that Sesshoumaru called him human. To add onto that, he called Kagome a bitch.  
  
He growled at him.  
  
"I don't care whoever you are, but you have no right to call me human. Or, insult  
  
my mate." A new strange power started forming around him, so much alike of King  
  
Yama's power.  
  
Kagome gasped. She had never truly seen Koenma fight. She knew he could  
  
make strong types of barriers and such, but she did not know he could do this. On the  
  
other hand, is it that he had a new power residing in him for a very long time that he  
  
never noticed?  
  
**_END OF CHAPTER_**  
  
MFF: yay! I finally finished this chapter. Heh... it is not my fault I was sidetrack. Or, the other fact that I am the one who is writing her fic._ mutters_ lazy bum.  
  
Koenma: Wasn't it also because you kept trying to draw Hiei?  
  
MFF: Hey! I know how to draw him! ...Wait a minute, how did you get here?  
  
Koenma: And, I should tell you? _has that "I am superior" tone_  
  
MFF: I hate you. Well, yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Okay, to answer a question some had asked.

How come Kurama did not notice what Souta had said?

Well, Kurama noticed, but he did not mind that because he is just thinking it is some other guy with the same name as Koenma. (There could be possibilities)

**Last Time:**

Kagome gasped. She had never truly seen Koenma fight. She knew he could make strong types of barriers and such, but she did not know he could do this. On the other hand, is it that he had a new power residing in him for a very long time that he never noticed?

**This Time:**

Smoke filled their surroundings, and the wind started to blow it away. Koenma stood, holding his arm, and breathed in heavily. "Koenma!" shouted Kagome, as she rushed to his side. She could sense that he had used up most of his energy, which was not very good because... Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, step back."

"Why?"

A shadowed figure stood behind the smoke, as it cleared away. A smirking Sesshoumaru stood, only having his clothes torn a bit.

_YYH GANG_

Kurama sighed. That old man was _insane._ He could not make up his mind, but it was so kind of the lady to invite them in for a cup of tea, or in Kuwabara's and Yusuke's state soda. As for Hiei's state, it was... nothing, just staying in a dark corner with air conditioning.

"So what brings you here?" asked the kind woman.

"We wanted to look around the shrine. It interested us," replied Kurama, as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, I see, but your friends don't look like the types that are interested in historical sites."

"I dragged them along."

The woman laughed a bit. "No wonder they're here. However," she glanced at Hiei, who shot a glare at her.

"Don't mind him..."

"Mrs. H," said the woman.

Kurama smiled at the woman. "Well, Mrs. H, don't mind Hiei. He is just shy." Kurama received a glare from Hiei, while Yusuke and Kuwabara coughed a bit to hide their laughter.

"Oh, is that so? There's nothing to be shy about. I don't bite."

"Hn."

Kurama looked around the living room they sat in. It had reminded him of his home, except this was a shrine. Though, one thing caught his eye; he stood up and calmly walked over to it. Picking a picture up, the corners of his lips curved up a bit. The puzzle is completed.

_INU GANG_

The Inu Gang, minus Kagome of course, heard an explosion. "What do you think that would be?" asked Shippou.

"I am not sure," answered Miroku. "But, we better go check. Villagers in the nearby area could be hurt."

Everyone nodded. Kirara transformed into her more demonic form, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou jumped on her back. Inuyasha started leaping from tree to tree with Kirara following side-by-side.

END OF CHAPTER

A/n: Gosh. I made it short. Nowadays, I am making my chapters short. It must be because I have been having a bit of a writer's block. Gr... Well, now, I'm sorry about the very short chapter. Really, I am. Well, hope you enjoyed the chappie .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer, keyboard, n computer screen.

_Last Time:_

Everyone nodded. Kirara transformed into her more demonic form, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou jumped on her back. Inuyasha started leaping from tree to tree with Kirara following side-by-side.

_This Time:_

"Who is this, Mrs. H," asked Kurama, as he held a picture frame up towards her direction. Mrs. Higurashi looked up and saw the picture.

She smiled and said, "That is my daughter and her boyfriend, dear." Kurama smiled back. He seemed pretty amused as to see Koenma being with someone else. He had thought he would be with Botan or Ayame! Oh how he was wrong about that.

"Yo, Kurama. What is that you're holding?" asked Yusuke, as he broke Kurama's amusement in half.

However, Kurama just smiled. "This is a picture of Mrs. H's daughter with her boyfriend, Yusuke."

Yusuke looked confused. "Then, how is that pic important to us anyways?"

"Yeah, especially when we have a mission to do!" exclaimed Kuwabara, which he received glares from his teammates.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and asked, "What is this "mission" of yours?" Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei sighed in relief. The woman had thought that this was a game or something.

"We're spirit detectives! And, we must find our boss, Koenma!" said Kuwabara, but slapped his mouth. "Uhm… I meant just detectives." Kuwabara cleared his throat.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "It's not as if she wouldn't notice something's up, you buffoon." He muttered. Hiei crossed his arms and waited what Mrs. Higurashi would say. He hoped that she thought it was a game or joke for the moment. After all, he did not want a ningen to freak out.

Kurama had sighed. He didn't want Kuwabara to shout anonymously like that. He may have figured the whole thing out, but the only thing is, is where Koenma is hiding. Hopefully, the woman won't call the police because of the strange scene Kuwabara is making in front of them.

Yusuke grumbled, mumbling incoherent words at Kuwabara's mistake. He knew that this would happen. But, he did not take precaution. He had let Kuwabara say something he was not supposed to say! For all that matter, Yusuke hoped Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't find anything suspicious of them.

"Spirit Detective? Koenma?" asked Mrs. Higurashi in surprise. The spirit detectives looked quite confused. "You're the spirit detectives Koenma-san mentioned about to us. I thought you all seemed familiar at first, but I ignored it."

"Wha…" was all Yusuke and Kuwabara had to say.

Hiei seemed a bit confused, as well as Kurama. Especially, hearing the fact that Koenma telling a ningen that had NO supernatural, spirit, or demonic energy. "So, Koenma is your daughter's boyfriend?" asked Kurama.

"What?" The rest seemed confused and had a shocked expression. Mostly, Yusuke and Kuwabara. This kind of information seemed a bit too shocking, as Yusuke shouted, "How can that brat get a girlfriend? I mean, he acts like a baby and all!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed a bit. "How is that sweet, polite young man a brat, dear? He acts so responsible and caring towards my daughter. I believe that he'll do a fine job for my daughter, Kagome." Yusuke sweatdropped and thought, 'That is a fucking lie.'

"May I ask one question, Mrs. H?" asked Kurama.

"What is it, dear?"

"Could you please tell us where Koenma and your daughter are?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked uneasy and her fingers fidgeted with each other. "I cannot give that information away. Gomen nasai."

"Naze?" asked Kurama.

"It's because… he and my daughter are in a mission. He strictly said to me if someone asked where he was, then do no tell even if it his detectives. It was something that he and my daughter had to do."

"Why can't you tell us, lady!" shouted Yusuke.

Mrs. Higurashi would felt offended by how Yusuke shouted at her like that; but, of course, Mrs. Higurashi was used to that and just smiled at him. "It's a secret. A secret that can never be revealed. Unless, the mission is finished. But, many would think it is too unlikely to happen."

"Try us," said Hiei, as he challenged Mrs. Higurashi's saying. If it were true, then he sure was not used to unnatural things then. Besides, he could get the information out of the lady. Or, he could just mind read.

Mrs. Higurashi just perked up an eyebrow at him. "All I could say it has to do with time. And, don't try to read my mind."

"Eh?" Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei seemed surprised.

"How could you tell that I'm a mind reader? Did Koenma tell you?" asked Hiei, with his eyes narrowed.

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled. "No. My daughter has told me her adventures with her friends. And, it included telling me information on mind readers."

"Hn."

Inuyasha scented Kagome's scent and the other guy, what was his name? Koyomi? No, it couldn't be, but he didn't care. Since their scents were nearby the explosion, Kagome must be in trouble!

"Guys, I smell Kagome's scent!" shouted Inuyasha, as he gained more speed.

"Kagome-san might be in trouble!" shouted Miroku.

"Then, let's hurry!" replied Sango, as Kirara sped up more.

They finally got there, but…

All they saw was dust in the air and…

Their eyes widened.

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/n: I am so sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm tired and I couldn't think up of something else, and I thought it was time to update my story too so yeah.

Some Japanese words I used:

**Gomen nasai** - Most of you are quite familiar with this phrase but to those who are not, it means "_I'm sorry_" or anything like that phrase.

**Naze** - If you did some research or you get how it is used, it means "_why_". Another term for saying "_why_" in Nihon-go is "_Doshite_".

Well, that's all I think. If i missed anything, tell me in the reviews. ;; Oh, yes, if you wonder why I bother using some Japanese words/phrases, it is because I need to practice a bit. I have not for awhile. Well, good day/night. And, I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/n:** Sorry for not updating for a long time. So, I'll try to make it up to you peoples. I don't know how, but oh wells. I'll think up of a way.

Last time… The Inu-tachi rushed towards the place where they sensed Kagome and Koenma.

Their eyes widened.

This Time… The dusty cloud disappeared. Koenma stood shakily, as he held onto Kagome. Sesshoumaru had been protected by Tenseiga, the sword he despised so much. Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of the Tenseiga and placed it in his sheath. "Just get off this Sesshoumaru's lands by tonight." He turned around and jumped in the air and was caught by his two-headed dragon, Au and Un.

"It's that girl," said Kagome, as she noticed Rin, riding with Sesshoumaru.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Koenma, confused.

Kagome shook her head, as if saying it was nothing. "It's nothing. Are you alright?" Koenma nodded.

"Kagome-chan!" shouted Sango, as she and the rest ran up to Kagome. They were all obviously worried.

"Wench, this is what happens when you think you and your lover can just go off without us!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad that you were worried about me." Inuyasha blushed.

"Wh-what? Since when was I ever worried about you? You're just a stupid girl that can only do one thing right, and that's just seeing jewel shards."

That just made Kagome annoyed. Number one, Inuyasha said that he wasn't worried. Number two, he called her a stupid girl. Number three, he said that she can't do anything right but see jewel shards. She took one deep breath and in a deadly tone, "Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"OSUWARI!"

The infamous osuwari had made Inuyasha dive face flat to the ground, causing the infamous huge craters. This was certainly not a one time event, as Inuyasha cursed under his breath about stupid commands, stupid prayer beads, stupid Kaede putting the prayer beads on him, etc.

"Hmph!" said Kagome. "Serves you right, Inuyasha."

Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her. Kagome was used to Shippou's customs and was able to catch and hug Shippou, isn't that amazing? "Kagome, we were so worried about you. Inuyasha was also making this huge crater in Kaede's hut and then it made me, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara worried and then, Kaede was getting annoyed with Inuyasha, but he didn't stop at all pacing around the room and he was so worried and concerned and then he bonked me on the head for saying that." Shippou began taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry, Shippou. I'm alright, thanks to Koenma," she looked over to Koenma and smiled. She had latched herself to Koenma's arm.

**..:Meanwhile:..**

If life wasn't so horrible, the Yu Yu Gang wouldn't be stuck at the Higurashi shrine stuck with boring history from Kagome's grandpa.

"Where's the off button?" whispered Yusuke, about to go insane. He was about to tear his hair off his head.

"I don't know, Urameshi. But, we can't hurt senior citizens like him, man this is like our one substitute," Kuwabara whispered back.

Yusuke nodded remembering about that one teacher with the funkiest last name, Ms. Rizanksi. Gawd, she wouldn't shut up. She kept talking about how books are good, and they never had anything done for class. She even said that she posted three poems from the International Poetry Society, or whatever. There were other people that posted poems there, like that one girl from his class, oh yea, that art freak Toru.

Well, Kurama and Hiei were almost about to fall asleep. Hiei was taking a rest really. He wasn't sleeping. You wouldn't catch him sleeping, even till his death! You would never catch him sleeping.

"…And, so that's how the Higurashi bloodline began, and we pass on a tradition…"

Yusuke groan and quickly took out a pen and paper from his pocket. He began doodling stick figures. He wanted the old man to shut up so bad, but he knew it'd be rude and the old man would just keep talking.

"Uhm… ojii-chan, I think that's enough of your story," said Mrs. H, as she entered the room with tea. She didn't expect him to bore the poor children to death. Souta ran in through the door.

"Mama! I'm home!" shouted Souta. He stopped, as he saw four strange boys that was about the same age as his sister. "Uhm… are these Kagome-nee-san's friends?"

Mrs. H shook her head. "These are the friends of Koenma. Ojii-chan was just telling a story about our family history." Souta groaned. He felt those guys' pain. He knew, it was not cool to just say "Shut up" to an old guy, like ojii-chan, but they can get so annoying. Like this one teacher in his school. He was glad that his teachers didn't go on like that blabbering about their past.

"How about I take them to my room and play my PS2?" asked Souta. That was the only thing he owned, besides the TV and a bed. Mama wouldn't allow him to get an X-Box or anything else like the Gameboy SP or Gameboy DS. All his friends had it; but then, he always had the latest games for the PS2. Oh well, at least, that was something to be proud of.

"That would be a great idea, Souta," said Mrs. H. Yusuke jumped triumphantly; glad to get out of this predicament. Kurama shook his head a bit, trying to get the sleepiness off him. He and Hiei stood up from their spots, while Kuwabara and Yusuke were having this little happy dance.

Ojii-chan stood up, exclaiming, "I didn't get to tell them about the whole thing!"

"Ojii-chan, they can't get what you're saying," said Mrs. H. "They are kids that want to have fun, like going out with their friends and chatting. They don't like history the way you do."

"Nonsense!" began Ojii-chan. "When I was their age, history was my favorite subject." Yusuke began to think how the old man was like back then. Probably, a nerdy guy or… or some history freak that was a teacher's pet. Yusuke began to think up of all the possibilities.

"That was you, Ojii-chan. These young boys like adventure, and they don't like lecture," replied Mrs. Higurashi, buying off time so the Yu Yu Gang and Souta can escape the wrath of history. It wasn't even a wrath. It was just boring talk, nothing of self interests.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

They were camping out of Sesshoumaru's territory. Kagome had shuddered wondering what'll happen if Sesshoumaru had gotten the best of them. He would've used her as bait and killed Koenma. But then, she would kill herself before Sesshoumaru would've killed Koenma. But, if she was killed and Koenma was alive, then that wouldn't be their happy ending but their sad ending.

Kagome began to ponder about that. "Kagome-po, what's on your mind?" asked Koenma, as he held Kagome close to him. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, glad to know he was concerned about her.

"It's nothing," answered Kagome and kissed him. It was really a small peck on the lips, since everyone was there. Kagome then began to think about Koenma. How did they meet? It was quite vague.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome had gone to the mall to buy new clothes. There were less people than expected the last time she came, but she shrugged. She was in the men's department as well. She wanted to buy a shirt for Souta and Shippou. Though, it was already bad enough that she had less money than expected._

"_So, why are we meeting here?" She heard a guy said. She ignored the guy and continued to search for clothes._

"_We're here to discuss something. My father doesn't know, and I can't contact you by the special Spirit Realm items." She heard another voice say with hastiness._

_Kagome was interested and continued to listen. The guys who were talking, they were awfully loud to talk about something like that. Kagome giggled to herself. Sometimes men can just be so predictable. Though, for some reason, men just can't figure out a woman._

"_I don't want to alarm my father of this," replied the same guy. "I want you all to scout around the mall. There are demons lurking about here."_

"_Hn. That'll be easy," replied a much different voice. His voice sounded confident… and cocky, which Kagome rolled her eyes at. Typical. She found herself mutter but listened on._

_There was another voice that replied. It was more like Sesshoumaru's voice, though it wasn't cold. The voice seemed calm and collective, just like how Miroku is at certain times. "Hiei, I don't think it'll be that easy, since Koenma has gotten out of Spirit World to make us all come here." There was a little pause. "There must be something else that we're searching for."_

_Kagome seemed to be amaze with that one. He sounded very intelligent and probably was the brains of the group. _

"_You are correct as always, Kurama. Though, I'm not sure we'll be able to find what we need today."_

"_I see," said the now known person as Kurama. "So, it's a someone, a teenager to be specific. Since, a lot of teenagers hang around here; you'd suspect that teen would be here during the week. You shouldn't make these things obvious, Koenma."_

"_You still amaze me, Kurama," replied the other now known person as Koenma. _

_Kagome decided to get a view on the men she was eavesdropping on. She made her way to the clothes hanging near them, a bit hoping that they won't become suspicious of her. Her cell phone began to ring, making her almost fall over. _

"_Moshi, moshi," Kagome finally answered, having the cell phone squished between her ear and shoulder. She could feel their gazes, but it retreated quickly in a second. There was a slight pause, while she looked through for a certain size. "Ah, Souta-chan, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."_

"_We should split up now. You all know what to check for," replied one of the boys. Kagome almost gasped out of surprise seeing him. Brown hair, golden eyes. He seemed… not human. It was as if there was something special about him. _

"_Kagome!" She heard Souta shout over in the line._

"_Gomen, gomen, Souta-chan!" answered Kagome. She almost had a heart attack. Though, she was really glad for the distraction. There was a moment of silence. "Alright, alright. I'll buy that for you. Bye." She hung up and placed her cell in her little purse. _

_She saw the group of boys split up, going to who knows where. Though, the brown haired one just stood there, smiling at her. He waited a few seconds until he approach her. "So, why were you eavesdropping in our little conversation?"_

_Kagome could feel herself flush. The fact that he noticed and not the others was beyond her. "I-I was… not." Oh, yes, she just hated herself. She couldn't tell a lie! What's wrong with her?_

_She saw the guy chuckle. "How about we get out of here? I bet you know who I was talking about." Kagome couldn't have gotten redder but nodded, forgetting all the stuff she had to buy._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome giggled in that memory, as she leaned against Koenma. Everyone looked at her a bit strangely. "What's so funny, Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku.

Kagome could not help but break into a smile. "I just remembered how I met Koenma." Koenma blushed a bit. He was kind of… off that day. He was just bored and had tricked his spirit detectives. He felt like ditching them in the middle and coming back with a happy time, while they had searched oh so vigilantly. Yes, he was a cruel boss.

"I don't get how that's funny," Inuyasha said, scratching his head a bit.

Shippou did the same. "I don't get her. How's it funny? Did he do something stupid like what Inuyasha would do?" Shippou asked, a bit careless despite the fact that he knew he was going to get bonked on the head in 3… 2… 1… "Itai! Wahh! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha! Shippou's still a little kid!"

"Feh! Then, he should learn not to insult people!" retorted Inuyasha.

"Oh, you!"

Koenma, Sango, and Miroku were laughing at the way they were acting. "This still never gets old," said Miroku.

"I agree with Houshi-sama," Sango said. She turned to look at him but looked away. Oh, yes, she felt weird. She felt this jittery feeling, but she pushed it back. She cleared her throat, so everyone would pay attention to her. "We should be eating now. After all, we have another big day." With that said, everyone began eating. Though, Koenma and Kagome were sharing the same bowl, so they were feeding each other a bit… playfully. Oh, don't you just hate it? Miroku even had the urge to do that with Sango, but he put that aside.

Miroku sighed mentally. He wished he could tell his dear Sango. He was afraid of two things. His cursed hand and rejection. Rejection. How he hated that word. "Maybe…" He said aloud. He felt everyone's gazes on him. "Ah, sorry. I was just thinking." It wasn't a lie. He was really thinking. Though, he felt afraid of…

"What's on your mind, houshi-sama?" asked Sango, as she finished her bowl.

_You_. "Nothing, Sango," answered Miroku.

Immediately, Kagome stood up surprising Koenma and everyone. "I have a confession to make."

**..:Meanwhile:..**

Hiei and Kurama searched around the shrine grounds. The only things that emitted energy was the Goshinboku tree and the well shed. "This reminds me of something, Hiei." Kurama said, after they had searched for a couple of hours.

"You might as well say it," Hiei responded, his voice held no emotion or interests. Though, Kurama knew that he was. Hiei was Hiei after all, and he could figure him out. They were friends, companions, etc. Though, it irritated him that Hiei would never tell him anything. He had to figure things all by himself.

"There was a time where Koenma had gone off. We thought he got lost or something."

Hiei began to ponder. "So, you're saying he's in the ningen mall?"

"No, Hiei, he could possibly ditching us and soon come back," answered Kurama. "But, we could go there if you want. I can see that wearing all black could be quite irritating especially in the sun." A little tease, but it was true. It was the summer, and Hiei needed to wear something more, less black.

"Kurama," Hiei said, after a few seconds.

Kurama looked at him questionably.

"Go screw yourself." Hiei then walked back inside.

**END of CHAPTER

* * *

**

Yes, yes, weird of Hiei to say that to Kurama. But, I felt like it. Well, I've been having this writer's block for a long time. And, I can't even think up of anything. I feel so uninspired. Though, I'm sorry for not updating this earlier. So, I hope you all forgive me.


End file.
